Ichiko Sakura
Ichiko Sakura (桜 市子 Sakura Ichiko) is a high-school student with a inherent trait of being extremely lucky. She is also the main protagonist of the series. Appearance : Sakura is a beautiful young teenage girl of average height, with pale skin, green eyes and notably gray hair. She has very large breasts, something she is quite proud of, and tends to often use them to mock Momiji due to her noticeably flat chest. Her height is 5'2 inches, and her measurements are 36DD, waist 60, and hips 85. She is normally seen wearing a school uniform consisting of a white and light blue short-sleeved shirt, a brown vest, a red bow tie, a short blue checker-pattern skirt, knee-high black socks and brown shoes. Personality : She is a sixteen year old high school girl who has a high amount of Fortune energy that gives her beauty, brains and health. Her Fortune levels are so high that she unconsciously absorbs luck from others, causing them to be less fortunate. She is adored by the boys in high school whilst being loathed by the girls, and her sweet looks hide a fierce personality. Due to a past trauma, she has a fear of getting close to others as she doesn't want to be betrayed, often leaving her lonely. Using a magical item given to her by Bobby known as the Somin Shōrai, Ichiko can manifest her Fortune energy into stuffed animal-like versions of the Chinese Zodiac. When extracted from her body, Ichiko's Fortune energy can be given to others who are in danger in order to help them. : In her past, Ichiko was still a popular girl, but she was shy and lonely until a girl named Kurumi befriended. The two were best friends up to that a faithful event, Valentines' Day. Before that day, Kurumi asked Ichiko who is she going to give her chocolates to. When Ichiko replied with Yuusuke, who was the nicest guy in school, Kurumi decided that she also liked Yuusuke. On Valentines' Day, Kurumi found out that Yuusuke only gave his chocolate and a special gift to Ichiko. Kurumi asked Ichiko to give her the beret that Yuusuke gave to her, but when Ichiko refused, Kurumi threatened to confess to Yuusuke about her true feelings. Ichiko finally gave up her gift. Still, Kurumi confessed to Yuusuke who stated he likes Ichiko. Kurumi lied to Yuusuke that Ichiko gave away her gift to her because she did not care. When Ichiko saw Yuusuke ignoring her and overheard Kurumi talking smack behind her back, Ichiko ran home with her heart betrayed and shattered. Her butler comforted her afterwards. The next day, Kurumi apologized to Ichiko and returned the gift. However, Ichiko did not forgive her. Plot Relationships * Momiji Binboda - Ichiko hates her, but she does not realize that Momiji's actions are saving her and others. Despite being bitter enemies and opposites, Ichiko and Momiji influence each other as they begin to change slowly. Although they are antagonistic towards each other for most of the time, they have been also shown to be quite friendly with each other, especially in Episode 07. In the manga they make a speical bond and becomes good friend's and it's hard to part ways when the imes come. * Kikunoshin Suwano - He is Ichiko's butler who took care of her during childhood. Even though Ichiko has no friends, she loves her butler for being there, at her side. She loves to read his postcards. * Keita Tsuwabuki - At first, Ichiko tries to make Keita her boyfriend to get people to be jealous of her. When she meets Keita's family and sees how he refuses to be dependent on her money, Ichiko learns what she has been missing in her life - A family. This epiphany comes in when Momiji shrinks Ichiko back to a little girl. As she lives with Keita's family, she sees how happy Keita is with his siblings. He confesses in the manga and they are now a couple. * Ranmaru Rindou - Ichiko and Ranmaru did not get along at first until she asked her to help her act like a feminine woman. When Ichiko finds out that Ranmaru's father did not allow his daughter to be feminine, she challenges him. Just when Ichiko is about to defeat him, Ranmaru jumps in and blocks her blow. This event helps improve the girls' relationships with each other. When a jealous classmate captures Ichiko and has some guys beat her up, Ranmaru intervenes to help her. When the building is about to fall on Ranmaru, Ichiko saves her instead. Ranmaru asks her about her story, and Ichiko finally reveals her tragic story about a friend who betrayed her. From that point, the two of them become good friends. Quotes Trivia * Ichiko is very athletic and capable of holding very heavy objects. * She possesses a Soumin Shourai that was given by Bobby to summon an army of the tweleve zodiac spirits. Gallery Episode_06.png Ichiko Bikini.jpeg References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans